Talk:Crown
on my ranger it has 70 AL.http://img512.imageshack.us/img512/8808/newbitmapimagehe6.pngchanging accordingly 97.101.89.137 16:35, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Another hat that makes you hair disappear :( TheDrunkenHobo Another hat that makes you look pretty ugly :( T.T.H. 11:18, 26 August 2007 (CDT) What does it mean when it says item's attribute +1? It more then likely means whatever rune u add to it this helm's +1attribute copies. Just like when adding runes to any hero's headgear. :Cheer up folks! It does have some use... for example I would always have liked my male necros to wear a helmet. And voila! —[Adul] 10:18, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::100% /Agree! i love it, and i'd love it if one could do the same with the festival hats somewhere :) — Zerpha The Improver 12:33, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Festival Hat Maker. It seems that the Crown is treated the same as Armor, and not a festival hat. Therefore, the festival hat maker can NOT make another should you sell or salvage it. -Lefick :Sounds like common sense. If it was treated like a festival hat, any of your characters, regardless to accomplishments, could make max AL crowns of their own for mere pennies. --SLeeVe 11:49, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Crown Dyed Gold Gold = 1 yellow dye + 1 Orange dye or also with orange, yellow, and silver dye moved from page. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 12:34, 28 August 2007 (CDT) It looks lovely on paragons ^^;--Yakslappin 14:11, 28 August 2007 (CDT) i came to add this but someone else found out first :I agree with JediRogue that it doesn't seem to belong; at least not a single color. However a basic dye chart like in Dragon Mask, Bandana or Chaos Gloves might look better. Perrsun 12:04, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::I found that "Brown + silver + silver" or "Brown + silver + silver + silver" worked well for me. -Terrafire :::I agree on Brown + silver + silver, it looks so nice, specially on warriors with matching colour schemes.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 09:55, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::"1 yellow + 1 Orange dye" or "1 yellow + 1 Orange dye + Silver" doesn't look gold on my female mesmer: It looks green. I tried various combinations, but I cannot get to gold. Icyangel Strawberry 03:17, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::Purple + Green = more copper(y) gold, and costs less. Add silver for more sheen. --68.80.136.245 23:41, 8 September 2007 (CDT) image:Abbadon321 crowngold.jpg if there is any interest, this is how it looks in low light situations... ~Abbadon321 :::: Removed Gold crown again in agreement of the users above. Krytan Sentinel 07:23, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :::: Removed gold crown image again in agreement with users on this talk page Krytan Sentinel 12:11, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :::: Removed again Krytan Sentinel 12:00, 29 September 2007 (UTC) I found that silver + yellow + orange works well on ritualists Mister hibachi 18:31, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Color Change or Preview Bug? When I go to dye my crown, it doesn't appear in the dye preview to look anything like the pictures here show it will look like with the same color, and I mean it's a *lot* different, not something you can chalk up to different lighting. If you try red, it doesn't look at all like the red colored crown on this page, but a rather nice gold. If you try yellow, you get something closer to green. Is the picture on the page out of date due to some change in the game, or is the dye preview bugged? Might it be related to the fact that I'm a mesmer? --68.112.142.241 01:30, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :Probably a bug in the system. I dyed it red and it turned out a very nice gold might i add. A little surprising, but the chart either needs to be changed or marked as a bug.--Manbeast15 05:36, 15 January 2008 (UTC)